


I Hate You (But I Like You)

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Community: takostation, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: For Prompt No. 43 - Kyungsoo is the new intern who has a major crush on the young bubbly boss. On the company field trip, they end up sitting next to each other at dinner and Kyungsoo has one / three too many drinks.





	I Hate You (But I Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving me the chance to write here. You may find several mistakes since English isn't my native language but I really hope that you will enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed it while writing.   
> I would also like to thank the Takomods for helping me out in this.

**I Hate You (But I Like You)**

There are many things which Kyungsoo dislikes in his life. But don’t ask him to point them out because the list is so long, that it will go on about days and in the end you will end up listening only to the half of the list because it’s that long. Anyways that’s not the concern here.

What Kyungsoo hates the most is -

  1. People who are clingy.
  2. People who have too much energy.
  3. People who are always happy and smiling no matter what.



And all this characteristics that he hates from the bottom of his heart are present in his none other than close to perfect, always shinning like the sun type of boss who goes by the name of Park Chanyeol.

When Kyungsoo first joined this company, he was pretty sure he was going to design bomb ass games and will have amazing co - workers with tons of inspiring ideas and they all will work together happily ever after. But, this only lasted a good 2 hours before his dream came crashing down and he was left with pieces of his unrealistic fantasy.

Because as soon as he completed all the formal necessities and stepped inside the main office, he was picked on by two guys one who looked like a dinosaur with a whiny voice and another guy who wore eyeliner a little bit too much to be considered normal.

He didn’t mind them that much though, until his boss who he thought was supposed to be stoic guy, came out in his shorts and dress shirt with a tie loosely hanging around his neck. There was a toothbrush hanging from his mouth and he looked like he had just woken up from sleep.

Okay, he even tolerated that. I mean people who made game for a living can look like that. It’s justified. He understands it completely. He’s absolutely fine with it, absolutely fine, until foam dribbled down Chanyeol’s chin and he wiped it using his tie.

He gawked at the older man with disgust before lowering his head and contemplating his life choices. Why in the world did he join The Techno Park again? Somebody surely has to remind him of it.

But even after that horrible first impression, Kyungsoo still doesn’t understand how he managed to have this major crush on his idiotic boss. I mean any normal person who at least holds an ounce of good judgment would have definitely stopped themselves before crushing on someone they absolutely dislike but Kyungsoo is no normal person even if he holds a very good amount good judgment.

And since he is no normal person, he has a terrible crush on his good for nothing, too bubbly to be a normal person of a boss and who is too nice for his own good, Park Chanyeol.

**^^^**

Kyungsoo again woke up from his slumber before the clock could strike 7 am. He stretched his body and scratched his back to release the sleepiness from his body. Slowly he dragged himself to the toilet and washed his face with enough soap and water so he looks presentable for the outside world. Then he completed his usual morning routines and came out of the toilet after spending almost 30 minutes.

He walked to the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of steaming hot coffee and decided to cook a simple breakfast. While his eggs were being cooked, he poured himself a cup of coffee and checked his phone to read the daily news.

Around 8 am he left his small apartment and headed for his work. He went to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. The October air was already setting in which made him feel a little colder than usual. Therefore, he pulled his coat closer to his body and got on the bus.

He arrived to work after half an hour and straightaway steered his way to the 5th floor, the place where his heart and mind resides. He walked to his desk and placed his bag down before taking a seat. He switched on his computer and leaned back on the chair as the computer booted itself. He was about to let out a sigh when he saw a figure leaning beside his cubicle with a teasing grin plastered across his face.

“Good morning Do Dyo… What made you so sad in the early morning?” Baekhyun asked with an air of nonchalance surrounding him.

“Seeing your face” Kyungsoo replied in his usual snarky attitude.

“Oh how you wound me..” Baekhyun expressed dramatically, pulling a pouting face which made him look like a lost puppy.

“What do you want Byun?” Kyungsoo snapped.

“Is that how you treat your seniors? I expected better from you” Baekhyun tut him while straightening up and removing a speck of nonexistent dirt from his expensive suit.

“Oh I’m so sorry sir, I almost forgot that you’re my senior” Kyungsoo replied him sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

“Anyways…have you gone through the file I sent you last day? Chanyeol will need it when he comes back to the office” Baekhyun said.

“He went back home? Doesn’t he usually spend his nights here?” Kyungsoo asked feeling curious.

“He does but he said he needed to see his mother or something. So have you gone through it?”

“I did. I corrected the mistakes and even added some information regarding the new market structure but I think you need to go over the estimation figures since I don’t have any data regarding that” Kyungsoo replied while going over the file once again.

“Oh...Okay…see you later then...” Baekhyun answered as Kyungsoo handed him the report back.

To be honest, Kyungsoo never really thought that he would get accepted here. He actually sent his resume to this place because he lost a drinking game with his college mates. Well, that’s another story which he’ll remember another time. But really, whenever he looks around the office it’s still hard to believe that he got accepted here in Techno Park.

Kyungsoo was never the top notch student in his class but he was definitely better than the average. Teachers liked him for his behavior and his fellow mates liked him for his sarcastic comments. But mostly he was admired for his game developing skills. If he remembered correctly, one time he developed a puzzle game from his rusty laptop and it gained so much popularity in his school that teachers had to ban it.

“Hey Soo whatcha ‘doin?” Kyungsoo looked up from his computer and sees Kim Jongdae peering at him with his Cheshire grin.

“I’m working unlike someone” he replies with his usual sassy manner.

“Since you’re working unlike someone, why don’t you proof read these documents for me? We all know you love to proof read...” Jongdae smirks as he hands him a thick file.

“You want me to read all these?” Kyungsoo eyes the file cautiously.

“Of course or else why would I give it to you” retaliates Jongdae.

“Why don’t you give anything to Sehun? As much as I can remember he’s an intern too” Kyungsoo questions him with a slight frown forming on his face.

“He is, but I like to see you suffer. Now I gotta go. Make sure you have this done by tomorrow” Jongdae waves back leaving a speechless Kyungsoo alone.

**^^^**

Kyungsoo doesn’t see Chanyeol until its late afternoon. If you ask him that whether he has missed his boss / crush, he would deny it vehemently but we all know the truth. Kyungsoo peeked from his computer and saw Chanyeol walk effortlessly while smiling at random staff. He’s eyes almost gets blinded by the brilliant smile of Chanyeol but he controls himself by looking away.

Chanyeol is the sun after all. He is supposed to shine.

He was just about to get back to his work when a deep voice calls for him. He looks up and sees the sun standing against his cubicle. His heart nearly jumps out of his chest when Chanyeol grins at him. He feels a blush creeping up from his neck and decides to shake his head a little to brush it off.

“Kyungsoo – ssi..Can you do me a favor?” Chanyeol asks not realizing that Kyungsoo’s mind is completely going haywire with him being near.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo looks at him dumbfounded.

Chanyeol chuckles at his cute yet shocked face and asks once again “Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything sir”

“Can you please bring me a latte? I forgot to buy it before coming here..” Chanyeol asks him with a pleasant smile.

“Of course sir.” Kyungsoo replies

“Here..” Chanyeol hands him his credit card with a blinding smile and Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat again.

Chanyeol saunters back to his office and Kyungsoo mentally smacks himself for his foolishness. But he knows he really can’t help it. Chanyeol makes him feel like a teenager all over again.

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh as he walks out of the office to go to the nearest coffee shop.

He’s really smitten, isn’t he?

**^^^**

He can feel the tiredness swirling in his bones as he scans the pages of these boring documents. His eyes almost droop down but he smacks himself against the cheek to awaken himself. He really can’t believe he is working these hard even though he is an intern.

It’s almost around 8 pm and there are scarcely any people around the office. He stifles another yawn as he moves onto to the next page and tries his best to read the words which keeps floating in front of his eyes. Suddenly he’s awoken with a jolt when he hears a door being shut.

He ignores it and decides to go back to his work but stops when he hears footsteps approaching him.

“You haven’t left yet?” He looks up and sees Chanyeol towering him from behind.

“No sir. I was just going through these documents.” Kyungsoo replies him.

“Hmm...Which documents are you reading?” Chanyeol asks as he pulls a chair and sits beside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s whole body goes amiss when he realizes how close Chanyeol is sitting. Their shoulders and knees are almost touching and Kyungsoo could feel the warmth radiating from him along with his lavender like scent.

He breaks himself from the trance when he hears Chanyeol speaking to him.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo asks completely shocked with the situation.

“Did Jongdae hand them to you?” Chanyeol asks him once again.

“Yeah.”

“That lazy prick…” Chanyeol muttered under his breath “Next time if he hands you anything like these, just reject him straightaway okay? He needs to his work by himself.”

“Uh..Okay” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Now get up. It’s time to go home” Chanyeol pulls him by the arm and almost drags him out of their office.

Once they are outside, Chanyeol offers to drive him home but Kyungsoo rejects him politely saying he’ll just catch a bus. Chanyeol looks a little hurt but that could simply be Kyungsoo’s imagination. Kyungsoo bows him good night and skips his way to the bus stop only to realize that the last one left half an hour ago.

**^^^**

“Shit!” he curses aloud as he looks around frantically for a cab. But his luck is truly rotten today because there’s not a single cab. Before he could curse more, he sees a car pull in front of him and roll it’s window down. He stumbles back a bit but steadies himself before he could fall.

“Get in.” Chanyeol says from the inside.

“But sir…” Kyungsoo hesitates a little.

“You won’t get any cab right now so it’s better for you to get in if you don’t want to spend the night here…” Chanyeol warns him with his deep voice and Kyungsoo finally gives up as he gets inside the warm car.

The drive is almost silent until Chanyeol decides to have a small talk with him.

“So Kyungsoo…Tell me about yourself.” Chanyeol glances at Kyungsoo before looking back to the road again.

“About myself?”

“yeah..about yourself” Kyungsoo fidgets in his seat and starts to play with his fingers.

What can he say about himself? He’s just a simple guy with a simple family background. There’s nothing extraordinary about him.

“Well…I like to make games…” Kyungsoo answers shakily

“And?”

“I like to play different types of games?” he lets out a nervous laugh.

“I see…” Chanyeol glances at him again “Why did you choose ‘Techno Park’ Kyungsoo? I’ve heard rumors that you got accepted by the ‘Mintz’”

“I did get accepted by them sir but I liked your games better. There’s really an uniqueness in your games. I really loved your ‘Florida Driver’”

“Haha..Thank you for giving it so much love” Chanyeol grins at him once again and Kyungsoo smiles back with his heart shaped lips. They turn a right from the main road and enter a small street. They talk a little more, just expressing their ideas and opinions on different games before Kyungsoo sees the silhouette of his small apartment building.

“Thank you for giving me a ride sir. I’m really grateful.” Kyungsoo bows again.

“No worries. And Kyungsoo, call me Chanyeol. Calling me sir makes me feel older”

“Yes sir…I mean C-Chanyeol” Kyungsoo stuttered a bit.

“I like that..” Chanyeol smiles at him gently “I’ll see you tomorrow Kyungsoo. Good night.”

Chanyeol drives away swiftly and Kyungsoo walks inside his apartment with a giddy heart.

**^^^**

That night Kyungsoo shrieked so much from happiness that his neighbor had to yell at him to keep it down. But Kyungsoo didn’t care because Park Chanyeol, his bubbly sun like boss gave him a lift! Can you imagine it? Your crush driving you home? Can you fucking imagine it? Because Kyungsoo definitely can’t. So he screams a little bit more until his neighbor practically bangs on his door to shut him up.

**^^^**

A week after the lift, Kyungsoo suddenly gets a call from Chanyeol in the middle of the night. At first he thinks he’s imagining it, but when the phone buzzes again, he sits up from his bed and picks up the call.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo says, voice still laced with sleep

“Hey Kyungsoo! Did I wake you up?” Chanyeol replies with enthusiasm.

“It’s 1’o clock in the morning…” Kyungsoo rubs his face in exasperation although his heart betrays him with it's loud beating.

“Oh yeah..I’m sorry for that..” Chanyeol says sheepishly “Anyways do you remember when you told me that you like adventure games which have a proper story and not just mindless running and all?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, Blizzard Entertainment put up a competition and I entered us with your idea and guess what…WE GOT ACCEPTED!!!” Chanyeol shouts through the phone.

“You did what? We got what?” Kyungsoo asked flabbergasted.

“We got entry into the competition Kyungsoo! Your idea gave us entry to one of the most awaited competition for game makers!” Chanyeol exclaims in joy

“OH MY GOD!” Kyungsoo shouts, realizing what just happened.

“And you know what? If we win, we get collaboration with one of the biggest gaming companies in the world! If we win, ‘The Techno Park’ won’t just be a Korea based company; it will be a global sensation! Can you believe that?” Chanyeol cries out in joy.

“I can’t believe it Chanyeol! I’m so happy!” Kyungsoo whispers. This is the first time he has heard Chanyeol sounding so happy. His heart drums against his chest furiously and he’s just so happy to hear Chanyeol blabber out of excitement. He’s so happy to make Chanyeol happy.

“This is all thanks to you Kyungsoo. I’m really glad that you chose us. Thank you so much Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol says after a while.

It’s almost silent except the loud beating of Kyungsoo’s heart and the steady rhythm of Chanyeol’s breathing. They just stay in the line like that, hearing each other’s breathing. In these moments, Kyungsoo realizes just how much he has fallen for the man. He smiles at the weird churning sensation in his gut.

“I’m thankful that you chose me Chanyeol.”

**^^^**

As soon as he stepped inside the office next day, bursts of confetti showered upon him and he was so shocked with the loud nose, he tripped over his own foot and fell on his butt. He looked up and saw Jongdae and Baekhyun laughing at him. Wow, this is exactly what he needed in the morning.

“What the hell?!” Kyungsoo shouted, enraged.

“He’s so cute isn’t he Baekkie?” Jongdae cooed at him.

“Call me cute one more time and I’ll make sure you have no balls to extend your bloodline” Kyungsoo warned in low voice as he stood up from the ground and dusted his pants.

“Wow little guy…I’m scared now…” Jongdae retaliated with his Cheshire smirk.

“You come here right now!” Kyungsoo launched forward but controlled himself when he saw Chanyeol approaching them.

“Kyungsoo you’re here.” He smiled at him and then turned around to face everyone “Guys everyone in the meeting room now!” he announced and everyone scurried to their feet.

“So what you’re telling is that we got accepted in the competition right?” one of the workers asked.

“Yes” Chanyeol answered excitedly.

“So when is the deadline?” asked Baekhyun

"3 months from now.” Chanyeol replied.

Silence spread across the room before Jongdae stood up from his chair abruptly and held his fist in the air. Everyone gave him questioning looks but he ignored them all and shouted at the top his voice saying “HELL YEAH!!! LET’S MAKE THE BEST GAME EVER!!!”

**^^^**

It has been a month since they got selected for the competition.

The game was still in its developing stage but it was progressing steadily. They kept having glitches here and there but with Chanyeol’s extreme knowledge of computer programming, the issues were resolved within few minutes. All in all, everyone was pretty contented with how the things were progressing.

Kyungsoo too was busy with his new work schedule. As it was his idea, everyone called for him whenever they needed to check something. Other than that, Kyungsoo was lending a hand in the developers’ team as an assistant developer. This setting gave Kyungsoo ample amount of time to be near Chanyeol and learn from him. The only downside was that he had to spend time with Baekhyun and Jongdae too.

But as long as Chanyeol is near him, he’ll be fine.

“Hey Kyungsoo can you come here for a sec?” Chanyeol called out for him, breaking him from his trance.

He nodded and got up from his seat before walking towards Chanyeol.

“Look..Doesn’t this character look like you?” Chanyeol said chuckling as he showed a figure of a small penguin with big eyes and pouty lips which very much resembled Kyungsoo.

“That’s nice” Kyungsoo replied with a slight frown. He really doesn’t know whether he should be happy about the fact that Chanyeol designed a character like him or upset that he just made fun of his face and his height.

“Come on now..don’t be angry” Chanyeol said poking his cheek.

“I’m not” Kyungsoo huffed.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry” Chanyeol cooed as he pinched Kyungsoo’s cheeks and then turned back to his computer to finish his work.

Kyungsoo stood there in silence and touched his cheeks where Chanyeol’s hand was a few seconds ago. Heat rushed to his whole body and he instantly started running towards the toilet to hide his tomato like face.

Why is Chanyeol behaving like this? Doesn’t he know that he’s making Kyungsoo fall deeper and deeper for him each day?

^^^

Kyungsoo stifled another yawn as he typed in his programming code. He felt tired to his bones and his eyes were almost read and itchy from sitting in front of the computer all day. He decided stretch his body a little bit and got up from his seat. Before he could get back to his work, he saw Chanyeol’s office light is still on. He didn’t see his boss leaving yet so that means the giant is still here.

Kyungsoo took small steps towards his office and then opened the door slightly to peep. He saw Chanyeol’s brows are locked together and he is concentrating on something really hard. Kyungsoo slowly stepped inside his office and upon his arrival, Chanyeol looked up from his computer screen and smiled at the smaller man.

“Haven’t left yet?” Chanyeol asked.

“No…I was just putting in the last codes for the day” Kyungsoo replied “What are you doing by the way?”

“Me? I can’t seem to get this right…” Chanyeol let out a loud sigh as he slumped against the chair.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked as he started walking closer to Chanyeol’s table.

“It’s the production bill and all…it keeps messing up with the actual log” Chanyeol messaged his temples.

“Can I see it?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Of course you can” Chanyeol replied with a tired smile.

Kyungsoo turned the computer screen towards himself and started scanning the page with complete attention. He smiled a little when he found out the silly mistakes Chanyeol made.

“You missed the zeros here and here” Kyungsoo pointed out the blank spaces and Chanyeol groaned at his mistake.

“I’ll correct them right now…” Chanyeol answered as he started putting in the values once again.

Kyungsoo seated himself in the sofa and started observing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was too tall, taller than normal people. His arms were also long just like his legs and his ears are big too. And lets not forget about his bigger heart. Chanyeol was so kind that it affected him in the wrong way. But then again, that is one of the main reasons why Kyungsoo fell for him in the first place.

Chanyeol probably doesn’t remember it but on Kyungsoo’s first day at the, it was Chanyeol who helped him get the last bus. Chanyeol probably doesn’t remember this also but when Kyungsoo was having a bad day in his first week at the office, Chanyeol bought him a cup of coffee along with a note plastered to it which said ‘Cheer up intern Kyungsoo!’

All these small moments made Kyungsoo fall deeper and deeper for Chanyeol and before he could realize it, he was already crushing hard on his boss.

It’s really ironical, Kyungsoo muses because he has fallen for the qualities he actually despised. Chanyeol’s bright and bubbly personality, his never failing smile, his all time positive attitude – this exact reasons made Kyungsoo rip his heart out of his chest and give it to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol makes him really, really happy. Just seeing him smile makes Kyungsoo’s day brighter than ever. He gives Kyungsoo these weird butterflies he used to have when he was fanboying over Jo Insung, but it’s much more insane.

He glances at Chanyeol once again and smiles to himself. Chanyeol is really handsome, isn’t he? He’s like the sun in Kyungsoo’s universe. Just his mere existence makes Kyungsoo’s life a little bit brighter. To be honest, Kyungsoo thinks of himself as the moon. He’s basking in Chanyeol’s light to shine for himself.

It makes him a little sad too at the same time. Because the sun really doesn’t need the moon to shine brighter than ever but without the sun, the moon is nothing but a gray ball hidden in the darkness.

**^^^**

By the time Chanyeol’s done with the accounts, Kyungsoo has already fallen asleep on sofa. Chanyeol peeks at the smaller guy and then chuckles to himself because Kyungsoo really looks cute while sleeping. He gets up from his chair and walks over to the sofa. He gently cradled the slumbering man in his arms and picked him up in bridal style. He then walked over to his adjacent bedroom and carefully put him down.

After he placed him down, he just sat there and stared at the smaller man. Chanyeol knows that it’s really creepy to stare at someone while they are sleeping but he really couldn’t control himself. Kyungsoo just looks beautiful that it’s really hard to resist.

Chanyeol pays attention to each of Kyungsoo’s facial features. His thick eyebrows, his doe like eyes, his cute button nose, his beautiful heart shaped lips. Kyungsoo shifts a little which makes strands of hair fall into his face. Chanyeol’s hand instantly itches to move them away, to touch the soft skin but he decides to control himself.

It’s quite tempting actually, Chanyeol thinks as he keeps staring at Kyungsoo. Fuck it, he thinks and then slowly he moves his hand forward and brushes the strand away from his face.

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo mutters and Chanyeol’s breathe hitches. Suddenly his heart skips a few beat and Chanyeol stands up from the bed to run out of his office as soon as possible. It’s a dangerous territory, he thinks. Chanyeol just stepped into a dangerous territory. He takes few deep breaths to steady his heart.

What the hell just happened right now? He places a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Why did his heart began to thrum so furiously?

“What did you do to me Kyungsoo?”

**^^^**

With just a month left for their deadline, Chanyeol announces a field trip to ‘enhance the relationship between co workers’ or to simply put in Baekhyun’s word ‘have fun’.

The whole office hums with excitement because it’s been too long and they really need some inspiration and time out. They all decide on a weekend trip to Jeju-do to just relax and do nothing. Kyungsoo too appreciates this because he is working so much these days that he’s started developing dark circles underneath his eyes.

The game is in its secondary development stage so they don’t really need stress about it. Although it still does have glitches here and there, they are progressing quite rapidly with the whole team working their asses off.

“Kyungsoo – ssi you’re coming right?” one of the co – worker asks him during their break.

“Yeah I’ll go” Kyungsoo replies excitedly.

A week after the announcement, Kyungsoo is ready with his backpack. He has all of his necessities with him and he has even packed his penguin plushie with him. He stands patiently at the train station and waits for his co – workers to arrive.

After almost half an hour of waiting, everyone is gathered around the platform and calmly waiting for the ktx mail to arrive. Kyungsoo looks around to see if Chanyeol has come or not and sees the giant talking with Baekhyun and Jongdae enthusiastically.

When the train finally arrives, everyone hops on it immediately. Kyungsoo gets on it too and wanders down the compartment to find his seat. When he ultimately found his seat, he almost stumbled back in shock to see that Chanyeol’s seat is assigned next to him. But the only downfall? Jongdae and Baekhyun’s seat are exactly in front of him.

He shyly walks to his seat and sits down. He glances at Chanyeol and sees the older man looking outside the window. He looks forward and sees Jongdae and Baekhyun grinning at each other as if they are sharing a secret.

He lets out a sigh and takes out the book he’s been waiting to read for a while.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even realize when he has fallen asleep but when he wakes up he sees that his head is in between Chanyeol’s head and shoulder. He could feel the warm puffs of air on his cheek and the the steady rhythm of Chanyeol’s breathing. A shiver runs down his spine realizing how intimate this position is. He immediately sits straight and looks in front of him although his heart is beating furiously against his chest.

How did he even end up in this situation?

**^^^**

They arrive at their decided resort around 2 pm and hastily go to their assigned room to freshen up.

Kyungsoo drags his feet to his allotted room and drops his bag on the bed before flopping on it like a star fish. He lets out a sigh and decides to take small nap. He was almost in his dream land when suddenly he hears the door open and close.

He looks up from his sleeping position and notices Baekhyun walk into the room and drop his bag on the other bed.

“We are sharing the room?” Kyungsoo asks sitting up.

“of course or else why would they give another bed?” Baekhyun replies with nonchalance as he sits down on his bed.

Kyungsoo hums and lays down on the bed and drifts off to sleep again.

By the time Kyungsoo wakes up, he sees the clock has already struck 7 pm. He rubs his face to release the sleepiness and then pads his way to the toilet to take a bath. He came out after a good 30 minute shower and headed downstairs.

As soon as he reached downstairs he almost wished that he never left his room. Chanyeol was standing there and he looked so freaking handsome that Kyungsoo’s jaw hung open. He was wearing a beige short paired with an orange tee and his brown hair was completely messy.He quickly composed himself and walked around the pool to head out for the beach.

He sat down on the beach and stared at the sky as the salty air made his bangs fly in various directions. He let out a sigh and just stared at the never ending ocean. Looking at this unceasing ocean makes him feel like a thinker.

He thinks about various things in his life. His mom, his dad, his brother, his pet dogs, his high school, his college, his job and lastly Chanyeol. A smile spreads across his lips at the mere thought of the man. Chanyeol’s smile, Chanyeol’s eyes, Chanyeol’s ears, Chanyeol’s lips. He thinks about all of him and then looks at the night sky again.

Even though Chanyeol is so close to him, why does he feel so far away like the night sky?

“What are you thinking so much?” someone says beside him which jolts him awake from his thoughts. He turns his head towards right and sees the man he was thinking about.

“Nothing much..” Kyungsoo lies.

“Hmm…” Chanyeol hums in his deep timbre voice and looks ahead at the ocean.

But Kyungsoo stares at him. Because this is the first time he is seeing the sun in night. It’s beautiful actually, Kyungsoo thinks. Chanyeol is beautiful. He stares back at the ocean again so it doesn’t become awkward.

“The ocean looks really beautiful” Chanyeol says after a while, breaking the silence.

“Yes, it does” Kyungsoo acknowledges, but I think you’re more beautiful, his head supplies.

And both of them just sit there staring at the vast ocean, lost in their own thoughts. But Kyungsoo couldn’t be happier than ever. Even if all the moments are stolen away from him, this moment…this particular moment, he’ll hold onto this forever.

**^^^**

Next day they all decide to laze around the beach like a koala, well except Sehun because that guy is definitely a sloth.

They all hog the long chairs and sip the expensive cocktails served by the resort staff. Kyungsoo settled against the alcohol because he’s quite weak towards it. He looks around and sees Chanyeol walking towards the bar. He raises his hand to wave at him but Chanyeol just behaves like he isn’t even there.

Okay..maybe he actually didn’t see Kyungsoo. Well, that happens a lot of time since he is quite small so he resolved his mind to ignore it. He opens his book again and starts to read it. Before he could divert his attention back to the book, he hears a shrill laughter behind him. He turns around to glare at whoever it was but stops when he sees a woman who is way too close to Chanyeol. Both of them are laughing at a joke unbeknownst to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pouts at the sight and slumps against the chair. Well, Chanyeol can flirt with whoever he wants. It’s not like Kyungsoo owns him or something. Hell he doesn’t even have the right to be jealous over the man. But unfortunately he is. He is extremely jealous about this whole situation, so he glares at everything near his sight and then blames it on his astigmatism when people get scared because of him.

He lets out a loud sigh and decides to head back to his room to sleep the day off. He can’t focus on the book anyway so it's better if he saves his energy and sleeps it off.

**^^^**

“Hey Kyungsoo…Kyungsoo.. get up! Hey!” somebody shakes him vigorously which makes him rouse from sleep. He blinks a few times to steady his vision and then searches for his glasses. He puts on his glasses and sees Baekhyun’s face hovering over him.

“God..Finally you’re awake…Come down for dinner..Everyone’s waiting for you” he says as he steps away from the bed and walks towards the door.

“I’ll be there in 5” Kyungsoo replies groggily as he drags his heavy body to the toilet to wash his face.

After exactly 5 minutes, he heads down to the diner and looks for a place to seat himself. After looking for another 2 minutes, he finds a seat but it’s beside Chanyeol. He takes a deep breath and walks in that direction.

He sits beside Chanyeol but the said man doesn’t even acknowledge his presence. Huh? That’s weird, Kyungsoo thinks. Chanyeol would always smile at him then why isn’t he even recognizing him? Did he do something wrong? He thinks about everything he did when he was here but he couldn’t seem to find anything which might hurt Chanyeol’s feelings.

Kyungsoo shrugs and makes up his mind to just focus on the dinner. But to be honest, he’s quite upset about this. Why is Chanyeol ignoring him all of a sudden? Last night only they were talking freely. What happened in the past few hours that made the taller male ignore him?

“Kyungsoo hyung…” someone calls him. He looks up and sees Sehun smiling at him. Kyungsoo gives him an inquiring look and in return Sehun hands him shot glass and pours him a drink.

“I don’t drink Sehun” Kyungsoo says and places the glass back on the table.

“Oh…I didn’t know…” Sehun pouts which makes him look like a kicked puppy. Kyungsoo lets out sigh because he’s always been weak for these kinds of faces.

“Fine I’ll drink for you” he says defeated and chugs the contents of the glass in one go. His throat burns due to the alcohol and he lets out a low groan.

“here…another hyung…” Sehun offers him again but Kyungsoo shakes his head in denial. He can’t get drunk. He mustn’t get drunk. Last time he got drunk, he sent his resume here and god knows what he might do this time.

“Come on hyung…just one more drink” Sehun persists.

“Why are you trying to get me drunk Oh Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks, eyeing the younger male suspiciously.

“It’s because Baekhyun hyung told that me you seem like a horrible drinker” Sehun replied with a shrug.

“So?” Kyungsoo asked still eyeing him.

“So...I told him that you aren’t. And if you are then you’re not a man” Sehun replies nonchalantly.

“Why in the world did you guys bet about my drinking ability?” Kyungsoo asks with gritted teeth.

“Because it’s fun!” Baekhyun adds “Now show us your skills Do Dyo…Of course if you’re a man.”

Kyungsoo lets out a loud sigh which grabs attention from the nearby people. I’m man…I’m a man! He chants in his head as he grabs a drink, then another, then another and before he’s fully aware of what he is doing, he has already gulped down 10 shots of soju.

He shakes his head to remove the dizziness but these only results in more giddiness. He looks at Sehun but sees two head upon his shoulder. He looks around the table with squinted eyes and sees everyone’s head at least twice of their original size. Huh…that’s strange, Kyungsoo thinks in his alcohol induced stage.

“Kyungsoo hyung…lets go back to your room..” Sehun says with a mischievous smirk but Kyungsoo barely registers it.

But before Sehun can even touch his hand, a strong grip on his right arm jolts him awake. He looks to his left and sees Chanyeol glaring at someone. Wait…is that even Chanyeol? He moves his hand forward to touch his face but Chanyeol or his doppelganger swats his hand away.

“I’ll take him to his room” Chanyeol says curtly.

“But..” Sehun objects but shuts up when Chanyeol glares at him.

“You enjoy the dinner Sehun. He’s my responsibility” Chanyeol warns in low voice as he drags the smaller man by his arm.

**^^^**

When they are finally out of the diner hall Chanyeol lets go of his hand and lets out loud angry sigh. Kyungsoo stares at him with a blank look then starts walking towards the pool in uneven steps.

“Where are you going now?” Chanyeol grabs his arm to stop him but Kyungsoo jerks his hand away from him.

“Don’t touch me mister…” Kyungsoo slurs.

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol ruffles his hair in exasperation “I’m Chanyeol..Park Chanyeol..Your boss”

“Ha! You don’t even look this close to him” Kyungsoo says showing a tiny space between his thumb and forefinger.

“Park Chanyeol…hic….is way more….hic….handsome than you..” Kyungsoo says triumphantly “He’s perfect! Have you….hic….ever seen him? He’s freaking perfect!”

Chanyeol stares at him with a dumbstruck look. Did he hear him correctly? Did Kyungsoo just call him perfect? A blush creeps up his neck and he rubs his nape to remove the uncomfortable feeling.

Kyungsoo stumbles his way towards a long chair and flops on it. Chanyeol follows him silently and seats beside him. He stares at Kyungsoo and finds him incredibly adorable.

“Do you know…what…hic…Park Chanyeol means to me?” Kyungsoo says after a while.

“What?” Chanyeol asks curiously

“He means everything to me…He’s the sun in my universe…” Kyungsoo says with an unfocused gaze.

Thump..thump…Chanyeol jerks his head towards him so fast that he almost cricks his neck in the process. His eyes grew bigger as the words finally registered in his head. What the hell is Kyungsoo saying?

“What?” Chanyeol croaks out.

“Hmm…” Kyungsoo nods “He’s my everything. I like him these much” Kyungsoo says stretching his hands as far as possible.

“You like me?” Chanyeol asks flabbergasted.

“Not you” Kyungsoo glares “I like Park Chanyeol. He’s my boss. He’s the CEO of ‘The Techno Park’ and he’s the best person ever.” He says proudly “Who are you on the other hand you giant pole like yoda?”

“I’m not a yoda…” Chanyeol mutters touching his ears.

“Yes you are..” Kyungsoo teases him and shows his tongue. Then he gets up from his seat and staggers his way towards the lobby.

“Hey…where are you going again?” Chanyeol jumps up to his feet and follows the smaller man.

Kyungsoo wobbles his way up to the elevator and leans against the wall to support himself. Chanyeol stands opposite to him and just observes him. It’s almost like movies, Chanyeol thinks as he hides a smile. Kyungsoo just confessed to him without even realizing.

If it was any other situation, Chanyeol would have ended up laughing his ass off but since it’s Kyungsoo, he couldn’t help but feel his heart beating crazily. It was thumping against his chest so furiously that it felt like he just ran a mile.

“On a second thought” Kyungsoo scrambles towards him and cups his face “You do look like him…a lot...”

Chanyeol’s breathe hitches due to the closeness between him and Kyungsoo. They are so close that he can even count his eyelashes.

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol stutters as the smaller man leans up towards him.

“Chanyeol makes me..hic….very sad too..” Kyungsoo whispers as he drops his hands from Chanyeol’s face and decides to bury himself in his chest.

“Why?”

“He’s the sun, yoda…he doesn’t need the moon to shine bright but the moon always needs the sun to shine for himself” he mutters against his chest.

“You’re the moon?” Chanyeol asks as the elevator stops on his floor.

“I think of myself as the moon… But still..I like him a lot…I really…hic….really like him a lot” he moves away from him and takes uneven steps to his room.

Chanyeol trails after him to make sure he goes into his allotted room. They stop in front of Kyungsoo’s room and he fumbles with the key to open the door. Chanyeol lets out a sigh and takes the key away from him and opens the door for Kyungsoo.

But Kyungsoo surprises him when he pulls his hand and drags him inside the room before locking it.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks surprised but Kyungsoo ignores him as he drags him across the room and pushes him on the bed. He straddles his thighs and practically sits on lap.

“You really look like Chanyeol...” Kyungsoo utters as he scans his features.

“Kyung…” before Chanyeol could even finish his word, Kyungsoo crashes their lips together in a hungry kiss. Chanyeol’s eyes grow bigger in shock and his whole body freezes due to the shock. What the hell is happening? Why is Kyungsoo kissing him? Didn’t he just say he likes him? But if he liked him, then why is he kissing someone he couldn’t recognize?

It stops as abruptly as it started. Chanyeol looks down and sees Kyungsoo has fallen asleep on his shoulder like a little kitten. He would have chuckled at his cuteness but he really doesn’t have the right mind to utter a single sentence.

He touches his lips and feels it slicked with saliva. A shiver runs down his spine and he hastily removes Kyungsoo from him which makes the smaller male flop on the bed with a loud groan. Chanyeol gets up from the bed and literally runs out of the room.

“Shit…” he mutters. He just kissed Kyungsoo…no…actually Kyungsoo kissed him. But still, they kissed. He ruffles his hair and looks up the ceiling.

He should feel angry towards Kyungsoo because the smaller male just broke one of the office rules. But why does he feel so hot? Why is his heart beating furiously? Just why?

No…no…it can’t be.

Chanyeol can’t have feelings for his employee…he can’t. He mustn’t.

so he decides upon what he deems correct. He decides to ignore Kyungsoo’s entire existence hoping that these weird feelings will also fade away.

**^^^**

By the time they have settled back in their office after the relaxing field trip, Kyungsoo is hundred percent sure that Chanyeol is ignoring him. He just can’t understand what did he do so wrong to make the taller male this angry. He has apologized indirectly uncountable of times but the taller male still ignores him like he doesn’t even exist. He is so frustrated about it these days that anyone who looks at him can see the dark cloud surrounding his head.

Their game on the other hand has crossed the screening test and is now on the way to get its final touches. Their marketing section has already started hyping the teenage crowd and spread words in the market saying that ‘Techno Park’s next game will be larger than life’.

It is actually larger than life, Kyungsoo thinks as he types in the codes of different costumes for the characters to wear. The game’s story revolves around a human who got lost in space due to time warp and has to find his way back to reality to save his loved ones. It’s really enthralling because of the excellent graphics and Kyungsoo is more than excited to show this game to the world.

But his mind is still stuck on Chanyeol. He just can’t understand why he is being ignored like this. It’s already been 2 weeks and Chanyeol hasn’t even looked in his direction. But then again, that’s how a boss should behave with his employee. Chanyeol has always behaved nicely with him but now he is behaving like a boss should.

Then why…why does it hurt so much?

Kyungsoo knows and understand everything, then why this persistent ache just doesn’t go away? Kyungsoo rubs his eyes to remove the itchy feeling from his eyes. It’s alright, Kyungsoo tries to tell his mind.

“It’s alright Kyungsoo. He is behaving like he should. You’re just overthinking…” he mutters to himself as he punches the codes.

**^^^**

“You’re spacing out again….” Baekhyun says as he places the files on the table with a loud thud.

“Huh?” Chanyeol looks up and sees Baekhyun’s unimpressed look.

“I said you’re spacing out again. What happened Chanyeol? You were never this out…” Baekhyun asks as he sits in front of him.

“It’s Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol says with a sigh.

“What did he do?”

“He…He…” Chanyeol stuttered.

“He did what?” Baekhyun asks, on the verge of annoyance.

“He confessed to me” Chanyeol answered and hid his face.

“He did what?!” Baekhyun shrieked.

“Don’t shout you idiot…somebody might hear us” Chanyeol yelled hastily.

“Anyways…So Do Dyo confessed to you?” Baekhyun asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Kyungsoo…and yes he did” Chanyeol sighed again.

“So..what did you do?” Baekhyun asked eyeing Chanyeol.

“Nothing…”

“Kyungsoo confessed to you and you did nothing?” Baekhyun asked intently. “You don’t like him?”

“It’s not that Baekhyun…It’s complicated” Chanyeol said tiredly.

“What is complicated? You either have feelings for him or you don’t” Baekhyun answered nonchalantly. “There’s no gray area in feelings Yeol..If you don’t like him then you should talk with him and clear it. Stop giving him false hopes Yeol. Can’t you see that boy is suffering too?”

“I’m not giving him false hopes for god sake..” Chanyeol rubbed his face in exasperation.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do. But whatever you’re deciding on, I hope you do it fast.” Baekhyun warned him.

“What do you mean?”

“Sehun. He is interested in him” Baekhyun said before walking out of the room.

**^^^**

With just a week left before the final submission, the game suddenly starts developing serious problems. As soon as the news spreads, the entire office goes haywire. After all their 3 months of hard work is put into it. If the game doesn’t work perfectly, not only the company will face a major loss but their name as one of the biggest gaming companies in South Korea will be tarnished.

Everyone is working day and night to remove the bug but they just couldn’t seem to figure it out. Sometimes the game would shut down automatically, other times it would lag and one time it completely rebooted the whole device. And that’s even not the end, if they resolve the lag and restart the game, then all of a sudden the screen will turn black and the device would heat up like it’s put inside an oven.

With just 2 days left for the final submission, one of the employees found out the main cause of the problem. There was a terrible error in the costume codes which caused the game to have these much issues. It took Chanyeol at least 2 hours to fix the whole problem and by the time he was done, the bubbly boss was flaring up in anger.

“Who did the coding for costumes?” Chanyeol asked sternly.

Everyone kept silent and lowered their head because this is the first time they are seeing their boss getting so riled up.

“Who did it?!” Chanyeol yelled angrily.

“Me..” Kyungsoo stepped up. He was trembling from head to toe. He kept on fidgeting with the hem of his shirt due to nervousness but that did not stop Chanyeol from glaring at him.

“Did you even learn programming? How could you make such a silly mistake? What were you even thinking? Is this a joke to you?” Chanyeol shouted, completely enraged.

“I’m s-s-sorry Chan..” before Kyungsoo could finish his words Chanyeol yelled saying “Sir! And sorry won’t work Kyungsoo - ssi. If Sohee – ssi didn’t find the glitch, do you have any idea how much damage it would have caused us? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?”

“Chanyeo…we have resolved the issue…you’re going a little overboard now” Jongdae tried to salvage the situation but stopped when Chanyeol glared at him.

“I won’t tolerate this kind of incompetence here. You will not come to work from tomorrow” Chanyeol announced curtly pointing towards Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun protested but the taller male ignored him and walked back to his office.

Kyungsoo stood there trembling as he struggled to keep the tears in. He won’t cry, at least not in front of everyone. He’s a man after all.

He walked back to his desk and started picking up his stuff. That’s right. What did he except? How could he even think that he would be able to say close to the sun without getting burnt? He’s such a fool. How could even think that Chanyeol would like him? Who is he after all?

He’s just ordinary Kyungsoo, with no special qualities whatsoever. How could he even think of himself as the moon?

Foolish. You were way too foolish Kyungsoo, he complains to himself.

“Kyungsoo.. you don’t have to leave the office. I’ll talk to Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pleaded but Kyungsoo looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

“It’s alright sir…I deserved it anyway” Kyungsoo replied with tinge of sadness in his voice.

“No Kyungsoo…You don’t…we’ll talk to Chanyeol” Jongdae added and Baekhyun nodded in agreement.

“Thank you for your time sir. I have learned a lot from you” Kyungsoo bowed to them before leaving the office.

As he walked back to his apartment, the only thing he could wish for was that these stupid feelings, his stupid crush on Chanyeol will fade away.

Because right now, it just hurts too much to even think about him.

**^^^**

“How could you do this Chanyeol?” Baekhyun barged inside his office making the said man jump from his chair .“How could you fire such an efficient employee just because of one simple mistake he made?”

“It wasn’t simple…It would have caused us millions Baekhyun..” Chanyeol grumbled.

“Oh please! Don’t you show me the money here Chanyeol! It took you exactly 15 minutes to resolve the main problem and total 2 hours to make the game look brand new. We all know this was just a simple problem.” Baekhyun snapped back.

“But still…” Chanyeol sighed.

“Don’t you sigh now Mister Park Chanyeol! You don’t deserve that! Do you even know how much you pain you caused that boy?” Baekhyun asked angrily.

“I’m sorry okay? I know I messed up! I’m sorry…” Chanyeol slumped back against the chair looking like a defeated man.

“I didn’t wanted to yell at him but I don’t know what happened…I was just..I’m really confused about him Baekhyun…he…he makes me feel weird things…” Chanyeol muttered with glazed eyes.

“Then why didn’t you seek him out? you should have talked to him…” Baekhyun said, feeling sympathetic for the taller male.

“I wanted to talk to him but..every time I went near him, my heart started beating crazily and my stomach started doing weird flips.” Chanyeol whispered. “I don’t know if I’m crazy or falling in love…”

“You’ve already fallen in love my friend…You are just too dumb to understand” Baekhyun quipped which earned him a hard kick in the shin by Chanyeol.

“Yaa! You can’t hit me like that! I’m your hyung!” Baekhyun grumbled holding his injured leg. “What will you do now then? He already left the office…”

“I know. I’ll go to him when the time is right…Right now, I need to focus here” he said looking at the employees who were working diligently.

“It better be soon…” Baekhyun warned.

“It will be.”

**^^^**

It’s been 2 months since Kyungsoo got fired from the Techno Park.

It’s been 2 months since he has last seen Chanyeol.

It’s been 2 months and he still gets up before the clock strikes 7 am. He still takes 30 minutes to finish his morning routines. He still leaves his small apartment at 8 am. But the only difference in his usual life is that he doesn’t go to the bus stop anymore to wait for the bus.

Instead he drives his own car. It’s small indeed, but he adores it with his whole heart. His office is still situated on 5th floor and he still feels the excitement of going to his workplace. But the only difference is that now he is not just a mere intern, he is a permanent employee of ‘The Mintz’.

_“Thank you for choosing us Kyungsoo. I’m glad” his new boss, Kim Mineok, the CEO of Mintz had said to him when he joined them a week after he got fired._

Kyungsoo smiled at him in return that day even though his heart ached because these same words were uttered by Chanyeol once. It was directed to him just like these words were but the only difference was that it didn’t made him happy like it used to.

“Oh Kyungsoo! Good morning!” Yixing, one of the creative directors, greeted him when Kyungsoo entered the lift.

Kyungsoo bowed to him and entered the lift. “Good morning to you too sir”

“I’ve told you many times Kyungsoo…Just call me Yixing gege or hyung” Yixing smiled showing his deep dimple.

“It’s alright sir.” Kyungsoo replied and bowed again when the door opened to the 5th floor.

He stepped inside the office and straightaway walked to his desk and placed his bag on the table before sitting down on the chair. He switched on his computer and waited for it boot itself.

“Kyungsoo hyung”

He looked up at the mention of his name and saw Jongin standing infront of his desk.

“Minseok hyung is looking for you” he informed and then walked back to his own desk.

Kyungsoo got up from his seat and headed for his boss’s office. He knocked twice before entering the simple yet elegant room. As he entered the room, he saw a tall male sitting on one of the chairs and talking with Minseok animatedly. Huh..that man looks familiar, Kyungsoo thought but he shrugged it off.

“Oh Kyungsoo you’re here! Meet my friend. I’m sure you know each other” Minseok smiled as he indicated to the taller male. When the said male turned, Kyungsoo almost let out a loud gasp.

It was Chanyeol.

“Hi Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol smiled at him “It’s been long”

“It’s been long sir..” Kyungsoo replied without any emotion and bowed to the man. “Sir..I’m sorry but I need to go. I have some work to do. If you’ll excuse me” Kyungsoo said to Minseok, ignoring Chanyeol’s existence completely.

He came out of the office and instead of walking back to his desk, he goes straight to the rooftop to let out some steam. His whole body was trembling and he doesn’t know why but his eyes felt very itchy.

He rubbed them again and again but stopped when he couldn’t control the flow of the tears. Why did he come back now? Kyungsoo was doing fine without him. He didn’t need him in his life anymore. He doesn’t like him anymore.

Kyungsoo lets out a chuckle because seriously, who is he lying to?

He still likes him. He still needs him in his life. Heck, he still thinks about him every single day. After all, how can anybody forget about the sun? How can anyone live without the sun? Kyungsoo truly can’t live without him because no matter what, Chanyeol is his sun after all.

“Why did you run away?”

He looked up and saw Chanyeol towering him. He took a step back to create some distance but suddenly felt a strong grip on his wrist and before he could even realize what was happening, he felt a soft pair of lips on his own lips.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise because what in the world just happened?

Chanyeol moved away after few seconds and cupped his face. He peered into his eyes and then leaned down to touch their foreheads together.

“You were wrong Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said, brushing their lips against each other. “You said the sun doesn’t need the moon to shine bright but don’t you know that without the moon, the sun is nothing? If the moon doesn’t reflect the sun’s light then how would anyone know that the sunlight can be beautiful too? You think the moon is not important but that’s where you’re wrong Kyungsoo” Chanyeol leaned back to look at him directly.

“Without the moon, sun is incomplete Soo..”

Kyungsoo blinked at him in surprise. Can someone please explain him what is happening?

Chanyeol must have understood his confusion because the next thing he did was peck Kyungsoo’s lips once, then twice, then trice. He continued until Kyungsoo just decided to pull him for a proper kiss. They moved their lips against each other in a swift yet languid manner and pulled away when they felt that air was necessary.

“I like you Soo…I’m sorry it took me this long to realize…” Chanyeol said.

“H-how c-come?” Kyungsoo asked bewildered.

“I guess it was always there…I don’t know when it started but after you confessed to me during the field trip, you were all I could think about. I know it sounds cheesy and all but I have to be honest with you. I think about you, about us, all the time. Even when I’m busy with the games, even when I’m doing anything unimportant…You are all I think about…I know it’s hard to believe…but can you please give me a chance to redeem myself?” Chanyeol asked with an earnest look.

“Then why…?” Kyungsoo asked although the words died in his throat.

“I pushed you away because I was scared Soo…I have never felt this way about anyone. I was scared about my feelings and what they truly meant. But after you left, I realized that what I did was wrong and that’s why I waited. I waited so I could evaluate my feelings for you…I wanted to be worthy for you” Chanyeol replied.

“But you are more than worthy…”

“I don’t really know about that Soo” Chanyeol smiled at him softly and pulled out his phone and held it in front of his face “But I want to prove it you. Here see this…”

Kyungsoo scanned the mobile screen and read the email thoroughlyHe looked away from the screen and stared at Chanyeol.

“We lost the competition…” Chanyeol sighed but his face lit up when he said the next words “But we’re still getting the collaboration with Blizzard Entertainment”

“I can’t believe it..” Kyungsoo was more than amazed.

“It wouldn’t have been possible without you Soo…” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him close.

“Can you Do Kyungsoo please give this stupid Park Chanyeol another chance? I promise to the gaming gods that I’ll be good…”

Kyungsoo’s whole face became red and he instinctively buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest to hide his embarrassment. Chanyeol chuckled at his cuteness and wrapped his arms around the smaller male tightly, holding him close.

“It doesn’t matter…C-Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo’s voice came out muffled but it was crystal clear to Chanyeol. “It doesn’t matter as long as you’re here.”

“It doesn’t matter as long as I’m here…I like that Soo..” Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief as a fond smile plastered across his lips.

He’s really smitten, isn’t he?

"As long as you’re here..”

“As long as I’m here..”

 


End file.
